


After School Special: The Parking Lot

by scerek



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock-Slut Scott McCall, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Freshman Scott McCall, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Senior Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale, Virgin Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: When Stiles gets detention for mouthing off at Mr. Harris, Scott and Derek are forced to stay behind and wait an hour and a half before they can all leave. It's a good thing Scott knows how to pass the time.(Or, Scott blows Derek in the school parking lot.)





	After School Special: The Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's not fair for you smut-lovers to just be left hanging like that from the last hot entry and I've been getting such lovely feedback for another entry, so who am I to deny that? Prayer works!

School was damn near impossible to concentrate on. No matter how hard Scott tried, his mind was consumed with Derek's huge cock. Scott was forced to sit through his entire first period with the most uncomfortable erection ever.

What made things even more humiliating was that his lab partner was Danny Mahealani, the only out gay kid in his grade, who couldn't help but smile and bite his lip at the way Scott was tenting in his pants, and Scott swore he could see a sizeable bulge in Danny's jeans as they walked out of class. He would have to make sense of that another time. For now, Scott was too busy trying to get through the day without his dick exploding.

All throughout the day, Scott could feel the ghost of Derek's dick in his mouth, an almost emptiness in him. He felt like he needed to be sucking on Derek's cock, craved the way stretched out his lips and forced him to expand his uneven jaw to fit that entire monster until he could feel him in the back of his throat and have his nose buried into that bushy, manly hair at the base.

It was no wonder that Scott's dick wouldn't go down. Just the faintest memories of Derek saying the filthiest, most sinful things into his ear was enough to keep Scott hard for the next eight torturous hours. And like any young, horny teenager his age, Scott spent the better part of his free period in the boy's restroom, jerking his cock until his balls were completely spent.

But that still wasn't enough to make him stop because his cock just kept coming back for more. The front of Scott's underwear was almost completely soaked with sticky pre-cum. He was surprised that he hadn't already started forming a wet spot in his jeans. He tried his best not to readjust himself so much, dreading the amount of ridicule he'd receive from his peers, especially Jackson Whittemore.

Thankfully, the long day at school was almost over and Scott was almost home free. He walked towards the front of the building where he was supposed to meet up with Stiles and Derek when he caught the two at the bottom of the stairwell arguing with one another. Not unusual behavior for the two stepbrothers, but Scott walked towards them with intrigue.

"And what do you expect me to do, Stiles?" Derek sniped at his younger step sibling, the typical annoyance in his voice apparent.

Stiles was flailing his arms, clearly irate. "I don't know! Don't you have basketball practice or something?"

"Sports practices are canceled because of a teacher work day thing," Derek huffed, arms crossed, "So what now? Am I supposed to just wait for you?"

Stiles' face had gone pink "Then go home, dude! I'll take the bus!"

"Your dad'll rip me a new one if I made you take the bus," the elder step sibling shot back before pointing an accusing finger at Stiles. "You shouldn't have been mouthing off, Stiles. It's your fault you're in detention."

"Hey! It's not my fault Mr. Harris is a total psychopath!"

It was true. Harris was evil incarnate and a sadist who hated Stiles with a burning passion. Scott was never sure what Stiles did to earn such ire, but with Stiles being Stiles, it wouldn't be that hard of a thing to believe.

Scott shuffled over to them, hands tight on the straps of his backpack as he looked between the two with adorable curiosity.

"What's going on?" he asked shyly.

"Stiles got detention, so we'll have to wait an hour before he can get out."

"An hour and a half," Stiles corrected. "You and Scott will just have to wait for me." There was a taunting tone to his voice and Scott imagined Stiles was blowing a raspberry at his step sibling in his head.

Scott's heartbeat suddenly picked up. He could feel a tingle in his fingers, but most of the thrum in his veins was heading straight downward again. Because now with everyone getting out of school, Scott was going to be alone with Derek... again. And the possibilities were endless.

Would Derek want to fool around at school grounds where people could catch them? The thought of being caught was making Scott dizzy with arousal. The idea of being seen with Derek's cock around his lips, being a total whore for the school stud... It was the hottest thing to Scott.

Derek growled in annoyance at his younger step sibling, glaring his infamous bitchy Hale sneer. He straight his leather jacket, turned his head toward Scott and jerked it toward the exit, where Scott obediently followed him without question as Stiles snuck him a friendly pat on the back before taking off to Harris' classroom.

They didn't say a word to each other the entire walk through the parking lot and Scott kept himself at least three feet away, shuffling his feet and looking very much like a lost puppy following its new master home. Derek seemed pretty mad, which wasn't entirely unusual since Derek was always mad, but this time he seemed really mad so Scott kept his distance. And it definitely wasn't so that Scott could have a perfectly clear view of Derek's ass that was being hugged so tightly in his jeans as he walked.

It should be illegal to wear jeans that snug with an ass like that.

And there goes Scott's traitorous erection again. He was grateful that most of the students were driving off and most of the parking lots were starting to empty out. By the time, they got Derek's Camaro, Scott was pitching a full tent in his pants that he had to hide with his books and he simultaneously prayed that Derek couldn't see it, but also hoped that he did.

Derek still had said nothing, no almost no acknowledgement even when Scott got in the front seat. Instead he just started up the car, and for a half second, Scott thought he might just leave Stiles at school, but then he sped off toward the back of the school where most of students in the athletic department would park their cars. Since basketball practice and lacrosse practice were both canceled, the parking lot was mostly empty save for a few cars but it was almost dead quiet and Derek parked in the far back.

Derek turned the car off and sat back in his seat, closing eyes as if he were about to take a nap, leaving Scott to himself with a boner and his thoughts on whether this porno was going to start or not.

A few seconds of silence felt like hours, but Scott's internal struggle with his hormones was making his normally sound judgment clouded with lust and stupidity, because at some point, he decided to throw out his inhibitions and do something that no other man would ever dare do.

He took a deep breath and exhaled before looking over at where Derek was still sitting back, legs splayed as far as they could in the cramp space, his bulge out on display, with Scott knowing exactly what hid behind that snug, denim-wrapped present. He reached over and promptly placed his entire palm over Derek's clothed, flaccid dick.

The response was almost immediate, Derek's eyes snapped open and he looked at Scott with an intense, almost shocked look. The senior jock grabbed Scott's wrist and tore it away from his crotch, looking seething mad, but while any other person would be pissing themselves in fear, for some reason, Scott McCall didn't feel scared. He felt aroused, he felt his veins flood with adrenaline. The thought of Derek dragging him out of the car and kicking his ass wasn't even a thought in Scott's head, all he could think about was Derek's dick and how much he wanted it.

Derek grabbed him by the collar, growling like a rabid animal.

"Oh really?" he said gruffly. "That what you want?"

Suddenly. his hands were at the back of Scott's neck, shoving his head down to wear Derek's crotch was and smashing his face against the denim as Scott's nose brushed against the fattening length of Derek's cock from beneath his zipper.

"This what you want, right?" Derek hissed as he roughly ground his still-hardening dick against Scott's face. "I can't believe you're such a goddamn whore."

Scott let out a grunt, which sounded more like a needy whine and it only served to make Derek's cock grow more. "FUCK! I'm getting so fucking hard right now. You better fucking do something about it, you little shit."

That was Scott's cue to snake his hands over to the top of Derek's jeans and fumble his belt and unbutton and unzip his jeans until he could see Derek's dick springing, straining against the fabric of the same pair of black underwear that Scott was holding against his face just yesterday.

"Fuck yeah! You want that, don't you?" Derek taunted, "You wanna fucking blow me right here in public, huh? Say that you want it."

Scott let out a moan. "Mmm, yeah, I want it."

"Then fucking take it out and get to work, bitch!"

The vulgar way Derek spoke to him fueled Scott, enabled him to fall deeper and deeper into the pits of debauchery. He messily fished out Derek's huge dick from its Calvin Klein confines, and it was already beaded with delicious-looking pre-cum at the top. Scott had to take a second to marvel at the way Derek's cock looked. It was beautiful every time. A thing to be worshipped; a man that should be worshipped.

Derek was all man and his big dick was all Scott's.

Scott pressed the head against his lips, kissing it and feeling the slickness of Derek's ball slime sticking to his lips that he licked up so eagerly. Scott felt like he could drink a gallon of Derek's pre-cum and then some. Anything to have Derek's manly DNA inside him.

After suckling against the head, he began to lick around it like a lollipop, letting out soft little grunts in between like a hungry whore who needs that special cock cream to keep himself sustained. He stroked up and down the thick shaft, needing his entire hand to wrap that godly meat, using his spit whenever he could to make Derek's dick as wet and slick as he could.

Meanwhile, Derek just sat back like he was royalty, letting Scott do all the work because Derek Hale was the king and he was being serviced on by his slutty little concubine.

"That's it," he chuckled out with that cocky smirk he'd always wear when he wasn't scowling at everyone. "Fuck! That feels good."

The praise only egged Scott on, urging him to take all of Derek again. His entire length was sliding down his throat and Scott might seriously consider getting a job as a sword-swallower at a circus with how well he was taking Derek down. Having no gag reflex was a true gift.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Derek growled hungrily as he began to fuck in and out of Scott's mouth, abusing the freshman's poor throat.

At some point, Derek had snaked his hand over the top of Scott's jeans and unbuttoned them, letting them slack as he pulled them down slightly. For a second, Scott thought Derek might jerk him off, but instead, he did something a little off the wall. Derek reached up and licked his fingers before snaking them down the back side of Scott's now loose jeans and rubbed at his tight hole.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Derek chanted as he continued his assault on Scott's slobbering mouth while massaging the young freshman's damp virgin ring. "Fuck, you're fucking tight."

Scott's dick was leaking, almost gushing with fresh teen pre-ejaculate. He was so hard that he might explode with cum untouched. He could a tightening in Derek's skin, and the quickened pace meant that Derek was getting closer to his release. So Scott did as best as he could to bring him there like a good slut.

Without warning, Derek shouted out more vulgar expletives before his thick cock drove upward, splattering Scott's tonsils with his famous Hale baby batter that made its way down Scott's throat as he hungrily, and almost expertly, swallowed every creamy drop. If there was one thing that was certain in this world, it was that Scott McCall irrevocably loved Derek Hale's cum.

The thick, wet fingers against his entrance, combined with the taste of Derek's sweet male nectar, had also pushed Scott over the edge and within seconds after Derek had come down from his post-fellatio high, Scott sullied himself with hot teen jism inside his underwear.

It was the best after school detention ever. Even if they weren't actually the ones in detention.

With Derek's cock softening and slipping out of his mouth, Scott trailed his eyes upwards to see that content, satisfied look on Derek's face, feeling especially smug about his accomplishment.

But his moment of triumph would be short-lived, as he looked over at the driver's window and stared in horror at another pair of eyes that was looking in and staring at them with a mix of shock and amusement. It was one of Derek's basketball buddies, Jordan Parrish.

And just like that, Scott's horniness had screwed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> *gasps in homosexual* What happens next? I bet you're all salivating at the idea of Parrish joining in on the fun, huh?
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
